Madness IkexPit
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: A Halloween Fic. Ike has been having mysterious dreams that haunt him after he wakes up. Will that change his and Pit's relationship? And how will it effect Pike and the other brawlers?
1. Madness

Here's a Halloween fic I made for a IkexPit contest on dA!  
Hope you like!  
**Disclaimer: Nope not mine...**

* * *

Ike smiled as he watched Pit chase after Pike. He remembered the day he and Pit had gotten the young boy from Pits goddess Paluntena, they were shocked but loved Pike very much. He had brought them closer together.

At first Ike didn't know what he was supposed to do with the boy, but after a few days things became more straight forward with a little help from Pit.

It was a cool Autumn day and it was nearly Halloween. Peach and Zelda were occupied with planning the big Halloween party. The brawlers had gotten a small break and everyone was peaceful.

Pike ran over behind Ike and jumped on his back. Pit ran after him and followed his lead, Ike's face was pressed against the ground as he struggled to get the two angels off of him. He managed to roll over on his back and started to tickle Pike who fell off of his father roaring in laughter.

Pit giggled as he watched the two roll over the ground and looked up towards the sky. It was getting colder every day and he hoped Pike wouldn't get a cold. The clouds were moving slowly even though there was a lot of wind.

After a while Pike got cold and they left to go back to the mansion. Along the way Ike picked Pike up and let him sit on his shoulders, the little boy was delighted to be so high up.

When they got back to the mansion Ike went and got something to eat and came back to their room where Pit and Pike were sleeping on a bed. He smirked and went over to wake them so they could eat.

"I had fun today! We should do that more often"

Pike laughed as he talked to his fathers. It didn't take long before the boy got tired and fell asleep with his head on Pits lap, who put him in his bed. Ike and Pit then went to bed themselves. As they slept Ike began to dream, but it wasn't pleasant at all.

--

Ike looked around, he was in a small living room and it looked like no one was home. He walked through a few room passing the kitchen and a hallway and then made his way upstairs.

He looked around some more and saw a room with lights turned on. He walked over and knocked on the door. At first there wasn't any response and as he started to walk away the door creaked open and Ike walked back to the door.

"H-hello?"

A small voice came from the other side of the door and Ike said hi back. The door slowly opened revealing a bush of blue hair. The person stepped into the hallway and Ike gasped. It was Pike only a few years older. He looked up at Ike and smiled.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room and started looking through drawers as Ike sat down on his bed. The room was a mess, it nearly reminded him of how he and Pit always were before Pike came into their life.

Pike came over and sat down next to Ike and glanced at the picture he had in his hand. Grinning more he showed it to Ike. It was a picture of him, Pit and Pike together outside in front of an old tree.

"See that's us! And I'm so happy you came back!"

Pike hugged Ike who was confused, came back. Was he going to leave Pit and Pike in a few years time. The boy jumped up and started looking for something else and kept talking about how everything was going to be the same as before.

Ike stood up and grabbed the small angels arm and pulled the sleeve up revealing at least half a dozen scars. Pike gasped and back away and pushed his sleeve back down his arm, covering his scars again. Just as Ike wanted to ask him how he got them they heard someone stomp us the stairs.

"Oh no.. He's back, hurry hide in the closet!"

Pike shoved Ike into the closet and closed the door, he was cramped and shuddered when he heard the door being swung open. He could hear Pike stutter and say hello to whoever came into the room.

Ike nearly wanted to jump out of the closet when he heard that Pike was thrown to the ground. The mysterious person started asking about what had happened to some of his things and the boy kept telling him he didn't do anything with them.

Still wondering what was really happening Ike looked through a small hole in the closet door and saw Pike trembling on the ground. Again he almost jumped out of the closet to come to the boys aid. Pike started crawling further away from the figure, who Ike couldn't see fully and started to cry.

"I didn't do anything! P-please don't hurt me again!"

He was picked up off the ground and gasped when he saw the dagger in front of his face.

The mercenary watched his son struggle and nearly screamed when the dagger slashed into his right shoulder. The boy was then thrown back to the ground and started crying more. The figure stepped towards the door.

"Go get the other to help you bandage it up. Just tell him you fell somewhere."

He then left the room and Ike jumped out of the closet and ran towards Pike. He picked him up and sat him down on the bed and asked who that person was. The boy only told him it happened more often and that he was used to it. That's why he had so many scars, Ike found a small first aid kit and patched Pikes shoulder.

Wanting to know more Ike started ask a question when the same voice shouted that Pike had to come downstairs. He jumped off of the bed and told Ike everything was going to be alright and left the room. Two minutes later Ike heard him scream again.

--

Ike woke up sweaty and shot up. He was back in his own room in his own bed with Pit next to him. The angel was still sleeping peacefully and his lover slowly got out of bed. He walked towards his sons bed. He was sleeping just like his other father and looked so peaceful compared to the Pike in Ikes dream.

He softly stroked Pikes hair careful not to wake him up and went back to bed. He didn't sleep the rest of the night and just as he slowly started to drift away again he woke up when someone jumped on the bed.

Pike was jumping on the bed telling his fathers to wake up because he was hungry. Pit yelped and fell out of bed his son jumping after him. Ten minutes later they started walking towards the kitchen with a hyperactive Pike in front of them.

"Pike calm down, you'll wake up the whole mansion if you don't!"

Pit yawned and leaned onto Ike who smirked and put his arm around the angels shoulder. It didn't take long until two angry people came after them. Ike tried to calm Marth and Link down as Pit and Pike sat down to eat breakfast.

They were both still in their pyjamas and Pike laughed when he saw Marths, it was blue and had pink hearts. He left with a red face with Link close behind him and it didn't take long before other brawlers came in to eat. Pike greeted them all and he received lots of laughs and smiles back, everyone loved the small boy.

Ike on the other hand didn't eat anything. He was still troubled about his dream and wondered if it was going to come back again.

To his disappointment it came back that night and every night it kept getting worse. Pike kept getting abused more and more and there was nothing Ike could do about except help him patch up his wounds.

--

A week past and it was October 31 and everyone was in high spirits, mostly Peach and Zelda who were planning the finishing touches for the party that night. Everyone was walking around in wacky costumes and Pike was even more hyper than ever.

The boy had a cute Pikachu costume on, he had a soft spot for the mouse pokemon and skipped through the hallways. Pit had to follow him around so he wouldn't get lost.

The night was great like everyone hoped. Peach and Zelda were beaming with pride as everyone left to go to bed. Ike wasn't as eager as the rest to get a good nights sleep, his nightmares wouldn't go away and he was getting worried. Could this be Pikes future?

Ike opened the door to Pikes room as usual and greeted the boy and stopped in his tracks. Next to the boy was Pit or at least an older version of Pit. He stood and summoned Paluntenas bow and was ready to fire it when Pike jumped in front of him.

"No don't! He's just like he was back then, this isn't him!"

The angel lowered his bow and stared at Ike, he inspected him and nodded when he sat back down on the bed. The smaller angel grinned and ran over to Ike, more confused than ever. Why would Pit want to attack him and what did Pike mean with what he said.

Pit left them later and Ike started asking more questions, Pike answered them all until he asked him about who kept hurting him. The boy looked away and frowned. Then someone started to knock on the door and Pike pushed Ike back into the closet.

The same person walked into the room again and threatened to kill Pike if he didn't tell him where he had hid his things. He kept telling the man he didn't have anything, but he didn't believe him. He punched Pikes cheek and the boy fell to the floor.

"No daddy stop! I didn't do anything I swear!"

Ike held his breath as the mysterious person kneeled down next to Pike. And for a moment he couldn't believe his eyes. Next to Pike was a tall man with blue hair and striking blue eyes. It couldn't be, Ike would never hurt his son.

The older mercenary looked towards the closet and slowly stood up. Pike grabbed his leg but was kicked off. He was picked up once more and the dagger he knew all to well was pointed at his throat.

That was it, Ike jumped out of the closet and pushed the other off of Pike. The boy pleaded him to go back in the closet before he saw him, but it was too late. Ike looked at his older self and was disgusted.

The other man only smirked and started to laugh. He started mocking Pike that it was already too late for someone, even for Ike himself to save him. The two started fighting as Pike cowered in a corner and started to cry.

Ike was knocked down and his body ached all over. He tried to stand up but fell back down in pain. His older self walked over to Pike and picked the boy up again holding the dagger against his throat. He told Ike once again that his was too and he shouted when he stabbed Pike.

--

He woke up once again and gulped. It was possible, maybe this was his future, maybe he really would abuse Pike. If there was anyway to stop it Ike would. And in that moment a thought went through his mind, an evil though.

If Pike wasn't alive he never would have to feel as much pain. The mercenary thought about it for a while and got out of bed, if he didn't do it he would go crazy. He grabbed Ragnell and walked over to Pikes bed at looked at the boy with his head cocked to one side.

"No.. more pain"

The small boy stirred and opened his eyes and looked up at his father who was looking at him with blank eyes. He watched Ike raise Ragnell over his head and the boy screamed as he jumped out of bed. There was a deep gap in his bed and as Pike ran over to wake Pit, Ike grabbed his shirt.

Screaming and kicking Pike tried to make enough noise to wake Pit up. He started to cry as Ike looked at him again. His eyes were different and not blue anymore, they were a dark grey. He wanted to end it when a blue arrow hit him. Pit came running and picked Pike up and backed away from Ike.

Ike stared at them his son in his lovers arm and fell to the floor. What was he trying to do, Pit started shouting at him telling him that he was crazy. Why was he trying to kill Pike? That was the only question that was in Pits mind.

"No more pain. Too much pain"

Ike stood back up and mumbled more about pain and Pit watched as he backed away from him. The mercenary started to breath more heavily and tears ran down his cheeks. He slowly approached Pit, who only back up more.

He kept saying how sorry he was and that he was only helping Pike so he wouldn't have so much pain in the future. Suddenly the Pike from his dreams appeared in the room and walked over to Ike and helped him stand back up.

"Please forgive him, if you don't this will only happen."

He took his shirt off and revealed all the scars on his body and Pit gasped and looked at Ike and back. Pike jumped out of Pits arms and walked over to his older self and kissed his hand telling him everything was going to be okay.

The angel laughed as he faded with a smile. Pike approached Ike and told him he forgave him. Pit came over and hugged Ike telling him to never scare him like that again. The mercenary nodded and told Pike how much he loved him and that he was sorry. Again the small boy looked up at him and told him he was forgiven.


	2. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


End file.
